


ghost whispers or the wind

by orphan_account



Category: Watcher Entertainment, buzfeed unsolved
Genre: :), Friends to Lovers, M/M, helen - Freeform, sara - Freeform, shyan, so in this ghosts age if they die before 18 but they stop ageing once they reach 18, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryan dies, shane doesn't believe in ghosts.once again discontinued because i am a rat
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	ghost whispers or the wind

They were playing ball in the street, like a lot of children do. They had thrown the ball a bit too far. They sent Ryan to get it. Shane didn’t think it was safe, but Sara and Helen and Curly said it was ok. They hadn’t seen the car. No-one had. They couldn’t look away, and being 7 year olds, They didn’t do anything when the car drove past, leaving a limp, cold Ryan on the road.

They all attended Ryan’s funeral. Shane cried the most. Ryan thought it was a bit much, after all he was still here, right?

He went to his mother, tried to hug her. She didn’t notice. Neither did his father. Or Sara, or Helen, or Curly. He was about to give up, but he tapped Shane on the shoulder, and Shane turned around.

Shanes eyed the area around him suspiciously, but no one was there. He placed the feeling down to his denim jacket bunching weirdly.

Ryan realised that this could be fun. Although his friends wouldn’t acknowledge him, at least he could mess with them. And Shane would be the most fun, as he didn’t believe in ghosts. 

He watched Shane walk with his mum to the car, and followed closely behind. He closed the door behind Shane, but no-one seemed to notice. Damn. this was going to be hard.He phased through the back window and sat next to Shane. He didn’t know he could phase through things. This was way better than life! And he wouldn’t even have to go to school! Nice.

They arrived at Shane’s house in time for dinner, and though Ryan wasn’t sure if he could eat, Mrs Madej’s home cooked Ratatouille smelled delicious. He watched enviously as Shane poked and prodded at his food.

“Shane, you need to eat something.” Mrs Madej said.

“M’not hungry ma.” Shane mumbled pushing his plate away from him as he stood up, walking out of the room. Ryan followed as Shane’s mum called him back to the table, and Shane ignored. 

Shane climbed the stairs to his room, and Ryan followed him to the door, which Shane obliviously slammed in his face. Ryan expected to knock his head on the door, but instead phased right through it, scaring him for a second, as he had forgotten that he could do that.

He looked over at Shane, curled up in his bed, sobbing.

Oh.

Oh.

This wasn’t fun. This wasn’t fun at all. 

He wanted to go back. GO BACK! 

Useless.

What’s the point of being a ghost if you can’t even comfort your best friend, when he’s so close.

So close but unreachable.

A thin veil, but a great divide.

He had never seen Shane this sad, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Ryan curled up in the corner of the room, next to Shane’s shelf, full of games that they used to play together… He remembered all the fun they had together. Just last week he was in this room, playing Mario Kart with Shane. Shane won. He always did.

Ryan looked up at Shane, still curled up on the bed. How could he let Shane know that he was still here? How could he comfort Shane?

\------------------------------------------

Shane could have sworn that there was a cold breeze following him up the stairs. He shut the door, but was still cold.

He curled up in his bed for warmth.

Yes.

Warmth.

Not because he was crying.

Definitely for warmth and not That.

Shane felt his sadness wash over him, and he let the tears fall. 

His best friend was dead. And he had watched it happen. He stood by. It was his fault. He had killed his best friend. He was a murderer.

Suddenly he was hit with a memory of them playing Mario Kart. Shane won that time. He won every time. He was great at Mario Kart.

He can't play with Ryan anymore. Ryan’s dead. He did this.

It hit him again.

\--------------------------------

Ryan stared at Shane as he cried himself to sleep, before he nodded off himself.

\--------------------------------

The light filtered through the curtains, as Shanes alarm went off. Ryan blinked his eyes open, and watched as Shane turned his alarm off, and sat up in bed. Ryan opened the curtains to light up the room. 

Wait.

He just opened the curtains.

He could move things this whole time?

WHAT.

He reached over to Shane’s blanket and tugged hard. It fell off the bed. 

Shane looked annoyed, but not scared.

OH COME ON. Is he really going to blame it on gravity, or the wind?

Shane just pulled his blanket back over himself and rolled over to go back to sleep.


End file.
